


By A Hair

by uglychui



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: 100 Drabble Challenge, Angst, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Prompt Fic, my first 100-word drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 04:40:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13356696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uglychui/pseuds/uglychui
Summary: Garrus finds Shepard in the ruins of the Citadel.For the FB Mass Effect Fanfiction Writers 100-word drabble!Prompt: hair





	By A Hair

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is my very first 100-word drabble! I hope it's okay!

He sees. A thread of fate. A web of flames. A song of blood. A cry of war.

Then he runs. Talons strike cold stone. She doesn't belong here.

Then he tastes. The bitterness of stagnation. The smoke of sacrifice.

Then he hears. Unadulterated silence. Absence of pulse.

Then he touches. Arms embrace her. His forehead nuzzles. His trembling hands in hers.

She's gone.

An ending of an era. A snuffing of embers. A lullaby of eternal sleep. A dying whisper.

He burrows his face in her crimson locks— the only aspect of her that isn't charred.

And he mourns.


End file.
